Divine Death
by noctepanther
Summary: Death comes in shadows, whispering sweet words and promises of forever. And in the Divine Realm, it leads to love. Oneshot


_**Divine Death**_

_Written in response to a challenge issued by Forever Dreaming Wishing. You made it a bit too easy, m'dear. _

_I don't own Legend of Zelda. And Sheik is a girl in this fic, even though I believe him to be male._

Sheik's long golden tresses fell out of her headwrap as she easily blocked his attack with her small jagged knife. A smirk played on her lips as she lunged forward, her nimble and lithe body still full of energy, which her opponent seemed to be lacking. Her foot, wrapped in a strong cloth, stood firmly on the glass floor, which was reflecting the multi-colored clouds surrounding the Divine Realm.

Their red eyes met for a second, his sword held limply in his hand, his breathing hard and labored. She brought herself to her full height, reasserting her status as Guardian of this area of the Realm. Holding out her hand, she beckoned him forward, confident in her abilities. The man's face was invisible under a hideous mask he was wearing, but it was clear that he was grimacing in disgust. _Must not like the fact that he's losing to a girl _Sheik thought, another smirk appearing upon her lips.

The man began to circle, and she followed, never for an instance taking her eyes off of his figure. The black clothes he wore were sticking to his body from sweat, and the mask of Ganon he wore upon his face seemed to ready to fall off. Seemingly frustrated with it, he tore it off and threw it at Sheik, who caught it nimbly in one hand, while the man healed his wounds with a potion.

Without the mask blocking her view, Sheik could now see who the intruder upon Ganondorf's cell was. Grunting, she was not surprised to see the black face of Dark Link staring back at her, white teeth pointed in a cunning smile. But there was something in his eyes, as if there was another reason for his coming here. Those eyes, which matched her own, had darkened to a blood red, and Sheik quickly assumed a defensive stance, though he made no move to attack her. Something about that look made her worry, yet intrigued her at the same time. A shiver ran up her spine, and she suddenly felt very unprotected, vulnerable through her many layers of cloth. It scared her, it exhilarated her. Her breath quickened without her wanting, and she and the shadow began their circle dance again. Only this time, it was more like a game, to see who would pounce first.

There was a new feeling in the air. The tension was so thick Sheik could have cut with her knife. The quietness of the Realm seemed to have heightened; every footstep, every breath, every swish of the body could be heard.

Their eyes never left each other. His eyes flicked up and down her body approvingly, but they never strayed from her pale flesh. Her eyes admired his strong physique, his cunning movements, but they never left his torso.

All the time, they unconsciously inched towards each other, weapons still armed and at the ready. Suddenly, before either knew it, their faces touched one another, and they were so close that she had to put her hands on his chest to stop herself from falling over. He grabbed her hands and steadied her, drawing her close. Although Sheik was tall, he was taller, and she had to look up to see into his face. Those pointed white teeth were smiling again, and she shuddered at his touch.

And before she knew it, she was thrust into another world. His lips were on hers, and she found herself returning the favor. Tongues searched for each other and danced, and both Shadows felt a passion never before imaginable.

But then, his mouth grew angry and his tongue felt like more like it was attacking her; and not in the good way.

Before she knew what happened, their mouths broke apart, and his sword met her stomach. Looking up with shock upon her killer-her lover-she breathed her last, and fell to the floor, to the new life awaiting her.

Dark Link fluidly removed his sword from her stomach and ceremoniously wiped the blade on her clothes. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me, my love," he whispered in a deep, monotonous voice, "But I had no choice." And he went to the cell of Ganondorf, prepared to raise Hell against his will.

The spell of the Dark Lord had taken him completely over, controlling every aspect of his mind. But for that one glorious moment, he was free. He was Dark Link, an entity unto himself. With a last lingering look at Sheik, he freed the Evil One, and plunged the world into Darkness.

_-sniffle- I had to kill Sheik! -mourns the Sheikness- I hope your happy now Jess! Please review. And yes, I did intend to use ceremoniously up there, it was on purpose._


End file.
